Os'love
by Erika Arau
Summary: Ce sont tous mes OS, rating K a M : pairing? Yullen bien sur !
1. Chapter 1: Sombre soirée

Kikou !!! Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'en ai fait beaucoup… Mais qu'aucun n'avait été posté ici ^^ » donc je me rattrape !

Je vais posté plusieurs OS ici, n'ayant aucun rapport les un avec les autres ne cherchez pas à en trouver . C'est une sorte de petit recueil ou je les posterai tous quand je n'aurai pas le courage de faire « nouvelle histoire » et tout le tralala ^^

**Disclaimer : Ils sont à moooooooooooooi #BAM# non juste les histoires débiles….**

**Titre : Sombre soirée**

**Pourquoi ?**

C'est ce qu'hurlait une voix d'enfant à l'intérieur de moi...  
Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues, glissant de plus en plus vite et tombant sur le sol noir qui l'entourait.

**Pourquoi ?**

Mais aucune tonalité ne résonnait dans ma gorge comme paralysé par ce qui se déroulait à ce moment en moi...  
Seul la douleur était maitresse de mon corps et se délectait de quelques supplices dont elle avait le secret.

**Pourquoi ?**

Prisonnier d'une cage de fer aux barreaux froids je contemple mon impuissance...  
Ma faiblesse est sa force, je la sens couler comme un poison dans mes veines et m'enivrant le corps.  
Son venin exalte un parfum que je connais mais qui n'avait encore jamais effleuré ainsi ma peau.  
Est-ce une sentence ? Ai-je tord ?

**Pardon**  
Je serais gentil ne me punit pas

Tes yeux ne me quittes pas et me délecte du regard, vas-tu continuer ?  
Tes mains sont douces comme de la soie et pourtant ma peau se décime sous elles d'une belle couleur rougeâtre.  
Tes lèvres sourient en me voyant fermer les paupières sous cette souffrance fugace.  
Trouves tu donc celà si amusant ?

**Pardon**  
Je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne me fais plus mal

Obstiné, tu persévères et continue ton ascension... N'entends-tu donc pas cette enfant en moi, criant à chaudes larmes ?  
Bien sûr que non, les seules musiques que tu entends sont celles des passions torrides que tu exaltes sur moi. Contre moi tu te presses et tu ne veux pas me rendre mon âme.

**Pardon**

Tes baisers sulfureux lancinent mon cou déjà bien marqué tandis que ma bouche tente d'articuler quelques mots.  
Mais moi aussi je n'entends que le bruit de nos deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre.  
J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux : le plafond semble si loin de nous...  
Une dimension parallèle nous avait emporté dont lui seul avait la clé pour rentré et dont que je ne retrouvais qu'une fois le travail terminé.  
Ses doigts acerbe me prirent la taille, les empoignant de toutes leurs forces et m'obligèrent à me mettre de dos.  
Je baisse la tête tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus doux ?  
Mon cœur se jetait contre ma poitrine comme une vague sur les rochers voulant à tout pris m'achever.

**Aurais-je encore des larmes demain ?**

Comme une cigarette il jouait avec moi entre ses lèvres et me consommait de l'intérieur tout en consumant par la même occasion cette enfance.  
La vie d'adulte est dure  
...

Un soleil rouge se lève par la fenêtre réchauffant mon visage. Mes yeux s'ouvre et découvre ce jolie paysage : une étoile caché par un arbre et au bord orangé. Un ciel violait l'accompagnait dans sa course du matin et venait me dire bonjour. Je frottais timidement mes yeux encore sous l'emprise du sommeil et me relevais doucement pour éviter quelques douleurs supplémentaires. Je regardais à ma gauche mais le lit était vide comme à chaque fois... Seules les cicatrices sur mon dos et mes cuisses confirmaient la preuve de son « passage ». Mon cœur se serra un peu en voyant ses marques, elles me rappelaient la vie que je menais : une vie de mensonges, de douleurs et de doutes. Je détestais ces blessures car elles étaient la signature de ma faiblesse, une impuissance que j'acceptais.

Une fois sortit du lit je mis mon pyjama en prenant soin de cacher les stigmates et descendit en bas pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Ma mère n'était pas encore levée et ma sœur se trouvait dans la salle de bain... Dommage, c'est donc de mon habituel sourire que je rentrais dans la cuisine et que je disais « bonjour Yu ». Il était du genre matinal d'habitude mais apparemment et pour je ne savais quelle raison il semblait en retard aujourd'hui puisqu'il était lui aussi en pyjama. Enfin le terme –caleçon- aurait été plus adéquat, Yu n'était pas du genre à être pudique ni à aimer dormir avec un haut. C'est donc torse nu, sirotant un café et d'une humeur ne disant rien qui vaille que je le retrouvais. Bien entendu je n'eus le droit qu'au silence pour toute réponse, la journée s'annonçait bonne... Je fis mine de rien et le rejoignis après avoir préparé mon repas. Il ne m'adressa aucun regard et continua à boire son café, tournant la cuillère dedans par moment... A croire qu'il savait que le bruit métallique qu'il faisait me stressait.

Le « silence » dura jusqu'à l'arrivé de ma sœur qui rentra d'un air boudeur, visiblement fatigué de nous voir si peu enclin à bien nous entendre.

« Plus tard vous serez frère, comportez vous en tant que tel ! » Dit-elle fièrement

Frère... Cette idée me donna envie de vomir, je jetais un œil à Yu qui ne sourcilla pas et restait toujours sur son petit déjeuner. La douleur se raviva mais mon sourire n'en fut que plus resplendissant et je priai ma sœur de nous rejoindre. Elle s'assit en soupirant, la pauvre... Devoir passer son temps entre deux eaux devait être fatiguant, je comprenais sa lassitude. Je la regardais discrètement, ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés depuis leur arrivé. C'était une femme maintenant et elle l'avait bien compris c'est pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix aider à ce que la famille soit solidaire.

« A quoi tu penses en me regardant Allen ? Demanda ma sœur doucement mais légèrement taquine.  
- Surement à ton tour de poitrine... Rétorqua Yu de son éternel bonne humeur  
- Qu...Quoi ???? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A MON TOUR DE POITRINE ?!!! Hurla mon ainée embarrassée  
- N'hurle pas tu va réveiller maman, Emilia. » Fis-je avec un sourire à demi-gêné avant de me lever et de ranger mon bol.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain où j'avais déposé mes affaires hier soir. J'avais pris des habits tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : un tee-shirt à manches longues et noirs, un gilet blanc pour mettre par dessus et un jean foncé. Pour les sous-vêtements je n'avais pris qu'un vulgaire caleçon noir. Avouons que je n'étais le garçon à la mode de l'école, mignon mais sans plus... A l'instar de Yu qui était vraiment bien fait, même avec un sac plastique on arrivait à en tirer quelque chose. Comme quoi il y a des gens comme ça...Il fallait que j'arrête de toujours penser à lui, ça allait finir en obsession.

J'allais enfin rentrer dans la douche quand on frappa à la porte. Intrigué je demandais qui était-ce mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille j'entrouvris et observa dehors. Deux mèches brunes entrèrent dans la salle de bain sans me demander mon avis et m'entrainèrent par la même occasion : C'était Yu. Il ferma à double tour et s'empressa d'attraper mon cou de sa main droite avant de nous envoyer tous les deux dans la douche. J'allais ouvrir protester quand ses deux lèvres me coupèrent la parole par un brusque baiser qu'il intensifia par la suite. Il laissa son autre main partir vers la serviette qu'il fit tomber de suite avant d'ouvrir l'arrivé d'eau. Elle était glacé, j'eus un sursaut mais mon ainé ne sembla pas s'y attardé et préféra enlever ses affaires tout en gardant notre embrassade intacte. Une fois nu, Yu vint se coller contre moi et reprit le contrôle de mon corps encore meurtri de notre nuit. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour se nicher dans ma nuque tandis que ses bras ouvraient légèrement mes jambes. Mes mains l'entourèrent avant de cacher mon visage humide tant par l'eau que par les larmes.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belles mais cette fois-ci avec un faible bruit qu'il entendit nettement entre mes dents. Il s'arrêta lentement, me fit face et écarta mes doigts : Ses iris grises sans émotions pénétrèrent en moi comme de la glace, plus froide encore que l'eau sur ma peau et me dévisagèrent longuement. Je le haïssais de me faire ça, de m'observer avec cette sauvagerie dans les gestes et cette indifférence dans les yeux... J'avais envie de lui, de me fondre en lui et de disparaître tellement je l'aimais et avait honte de l'adorer.

Petit à petit je retombais dans ses filets, je le laissais s'amuser à me toucher et me caresser de plus belle. Pire qu'un poison c'est une drogue, le genre de médicament qui ne tue que l'âme de celui qui boit le remède. Il me dévore de son regard avant de me prendre tout entier et de m'assassiner à petit feu tout en s'y réjouissant d'avance. Il me scruta encore quand je sortis de ma rêverie, toujours comme s'il attendait un geste de ma part ou un mot. Je tentais en vain de dire quelque chose mais les hoquêtements étaient plus fort que moi et je ne pus que bafouiller deux trois mots.

« Pa...Pardon... Arrête »

Il ne bougea pas et continua de me fixer quelques secondes avant de répliquer amèrement :

« C'est de ta faute.  
- Je...Je sais. Pardon... balbutiais-je  
- Tu crois que ça va suffire ? Prends tes responsabilités et assume.  
- J'assume... Mais...Pas...Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon... Finis-je avant de repartir dans une crise de larme.  
- Pas comme ça ? Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant... Du moment que personne ne le sache.  
- Mais pas avec ses yeux là ! Pas... »

Yu se tut et baissa les yeux, je me moquais qu'on le fasse ici, qu'on nous surprenne, qu'on le sache ou qu'on le crie sur les toits. Tous ce que je voulais c'était qu'il... Qu'il redevienne Yu, mon Yu. Celui que j'aimais depuis le collège et mon ami depuis la Première, celui qui lors d'une fête trop alcoolisé m'avait embrassé passionnément loin des autres. Celui avec cet air amoureux que je ne retrouvais que dans mon regard quand je pensais à lui. En vérité je voulais qu'il me considère comme son amant et non comme son frère mais j'avais tout gâché moi-même.

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 18 ans et je suis gay depuis le collège. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une merveilleuse personne qui est tout pour moi depuis la 5ème , quatre ans et neuf mois plus tard lors d'une fête bien arrosée chez un ami j'ai appris que ce sentiment était partagé. Je me souviens encore de ses lèvres parcourant les miennes en quête de réconfort et de ses bras entourant ma taille pour ne plus me relâcher. Il était étonnement doux, ses cheveux me chatouillaient gentiment mes joues et mon torse tandis que mes mains étaient trop occupées à parcourir son dos que j'avais si ardemment désiré. Je me rappelle de cette nuit magique où nous nous sommes unis pour la première fois chez lui, comprenant enfin pourquoi j'existais. Jamais je n'avais été si heureux de voir ce que signifiait le mot appartenir. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, un simple regard suffisait à lui exprimer ma joie, ma tristesse, ma jalousie... Nous n'étions qu'un.

Et je ne peux oublier cette fois où je devais dire à ma mère qui était réellement Yu mais le courage me manqua et je pus juste voir ses yeux s'enflammer pour le père de Yu veuf depuis neuf ans. Et je me souviens que six mois plus tard, mon amour venait habiter chez nous avec son père.

« J'aurais du à ce moment là... Tout lui dire peut-être que...  
- C'est de ta faute. Coupa-t-il  
- C'est ce que je dis...  
- Non tu n'as pas compris »

Je le regardais surpris, en effet la je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire... Depuis quand on ne se comprenait plus ? Moi-même je ne m'en souvenais pas, cela me terrifiait.

« Allen, la seule personne qui fait un blocage ici c'est toi.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est toi qui vois différemment  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes... Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux  
- Mon regard est le même mais tu es tellement persuadé que je suis dégouté que tu n'oses même plus rencontrer mes yeux. Et oui tu as raison, je suis dégoûté. »

Je relevais la tête prêt à reprendre mes larmes quand il attrapa ma tête, serrant au passage un peu trop fort mes cheveux.

« Dégoûté de voir que tu es prêt à arrêter pour un détail insignifiant !  
- Insignifiant ?!!!  
- Dégoûté de voir chaque jour ce corps qui devrait être à moi me fuir de plus en plus ! »

Yu se jeta sur mes lèvres avant de me presser contre lui et un des murs de la paroi. Mes mains tremblantes se posèrent sur ses épaules timidement, je ne fuyais pas Yu... Jamais je n'aurai pensé une seul fois à arrêter de l'aimer pour notre salut. J'avais peur, au contraire je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne désirais que lui et je le veux encore ! Simplement j'espérais être rassuré, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que ce n'était rien. Je ne cherchais qu'un réconfort de sa part mais il ne faisait que me sauter dessus comme si il n'y avait que le sexe qui l'intéressait. C'est sa manière de me dire qu'il m'aimait qui me faisait douter. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, si ?... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Yu ne m'avait encore jamais dit ce mot. Etait-ce vraiment de la timidité ?

« Tu es à moi ! Vociféra-t-il. Comment dois-je te le faire comprendre ?!!  
- Yu... Murmurais-je doucement  
- Quoi ? » Râla-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux, son visage était légèrement rouge.

Peut-être que pour lui ce genre de phrase est une déclaration d'amour ? Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes amoureusement, il répondit en m'entourant la taille avant de poser son front contre le mien.

« Demain, je pourrais me réveiller dans tes bras ?  
- Non mais t'a quel âge ? Siffla-t-il affreusement gêné.  
- L'âge qu'il faut pour aimer»

Il soupira faisant mine d'être encore agacé mais je pus lire sur son visage pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, un sourire timide qui voulait dire que j'avais gagné. Je lui souris à son tour et prononça les mots magiques mais je n'eus pas de retour, peut-être que la prochaine sera l a ...

« Je t'adore... Murmura une voix familière et très boudeuse à mon oreille.  
- Tu sais qu'adorer signifie digne d'être aimé ?  
- Rho la ferme, tu devrais passer moins de temps à lire ces bouquins stupides !  
- Pour en passer plus avec toi ? Dis-je d'un doux sourire  
- Mouai... »

_La vie est une cerise - La mort est un noyau - L'amour un cerisier.(*)__  
__...__  
__Croque-moi_

(*) Citation de Prévert Jacques


	2. Chapter 2: Aristos

ArIsToS :

Être mignon(1) n'est pas forcément séduisant…

Il n'était pas loin de midi quand je fusse arrivé dans la maison du comte Tykki, on m'avait prié de venir déjeuner ici avec mon père et comme tout bon noble qui se respecte on ne peut refuser une telle invitation. L'arrivé fut assez brève : On demanda notre manteaux et nous fûmes conduit vers ce qui semblait être le salon. C'était ma première visite dans cette maison et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveillé devant ce décors somptueux qui s'offrait à moi. Pourtant on ne me laissa pas le soin d'examiner un peu plus cette pièce puisque aussitôt on me présenta à notre hôte. « Enchanté de vous voir dans ma modeste demeure, jeune vicomte. » Je fis la révérence et accompagnais mon geste d'un humble remerciement pour son hospitalité des plus remarquables, le comte sembla satisfait de mon éducation et proposa à mon père que nous rejoignons les autres invités dans les jardins. Je ne savais point encore le but exacte de ma visite mais tout me portais à croire que j'étais au centre de tous les intérêts.

En effet les chuchotements des demoiselles concernaient ma personne et ne semblaient vouloir s'en détacher malgré les prouesses dont je faisais preuve. Une bonne heure avait déjà été sonné en la pendule quand je compris enfin la raison de toute cette agitation : L'objet de tout les discours était en réalité l'idée qu'un jour on me mariât et que ma promise séjournait ici, toute la semaine. Celle-ci était en promenade et ne tarderait pas à revenir d'ici quelques minutes Je soupirais alors inconsciemment. Je n'avais que douze ans et déjà j'allais posséder une femme, non pas que je sois libertin et amoureux de toute les dames mais j'aurais plutôt souhaité disposer du choix. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, j'appris quelque secondes plus tard une seconde chose : Elle n'avait seulement que huit années fleuries en son sein, si j'étais encore enfant aux yeux de nombreuse personnes et bien je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en était de cette rose-ci ! Mais amour et politique ne faisaient aucun bon ménage dans nos mœurs et il suffisait de voir le nombre de maitresses de mon père pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter sur le trop plein d'amour qui me saurait offert.

J'étais ingénu on s'en amusait j'étais passionné on s'en servait. Et c'était la raison qui me poussa à les laisser faire, la confiance que j'avais pour mes proches était si crédule qu'on se moquait beaucoup de moi et Dieu sait combien mes joues ont gouté à la honte. Mais hâtons nous de reprendre pied avec la réalité : La petite troupe revenait de sa promenade. Ils étaient cinq : La femme du comte marchait en premier, elle parlait vivement aux autres et sans pudeur. C'était une maitresse de maison très élégante dans ses gestes autant que dans ses paroles. Sa robe jaune glissait sur le sol par petit coup sec et récurrent tandis qu'elle se faisait prendre le bras par un homme d'âge mur qui l'écoutait poliment. Derrière eux suivait deux personnes, je reconnus tout de suite celle qui courait, non pas que je l'avais déjà aperçut mais sa jeunesse ne laissait pas de doute sur son identité : C'était _**Elle**_.

La jeune fille était bien jolie avec sa robe bleue et ses petits cheveux blonds ondulés, il n'y avait rien à redire sur l'enfant en question hormis sa jeunesse et qu'elle ne m'attirait qu'une simple amitié. Elle se présenta à moi ravi et toute heureuse, l'enfant n'avait pas encore conscience de sa situation et ne le saurait que plusieurs années plus tard… Pauvre petite, si jeune et déjà contrainte à un avenir. Je voyais en elle la vie ingénue que j'avais vécu jusqu'à mon dixième printemps. Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis et je ne pourrais dire si je les avais aussi bien remplit de bonheur.

Mais ne nous égarons point, ce n'est pas notre but et continuons la description des invités qui venait à nous. J'avais parlé de deux personnes, la seconde était sa mère, une femme douce, pleine de pudeur et de candeur. Rien à voir avec sa fille si ce n'est le même air enfantin sur le visage. La cinquième personne arriva quelque secondes plus tard d'un pas affirmé et dominateur. C'était un homme plus vieux que je ne l'étais, il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et portait un costume de même couleur assez simpliste mais qui paraissait fait pour lui. Son regard inexpressif dévisageait le monde d'un œil emplit de dédain je n'eus le temps d'en voir plus car on m'emmena ailleurs pour voir leur père dans le salon que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Nos pères respectifs discutèrent assez longuement, parlant de mon avenir dans le domaine de la médecine et de la dote qui serait convenu lors des épousailles. Pendant ce temps je restais près de la fenêtre les laissant ainsi vaquer à leurs espérances, dehors la jeune fille c'était agenouillé dans l'herbe et cueillait un bouquet tandis que les mères conversaient sans que je ne puisse comprendre leur langage. Soudain la porte qui n'était qu'à un mètre de moi s'ouvrit et me fit sursauter, le fameux inconnu entra dans la pièce d'un geste vif et agacé.

« Yu ! Approche »

L'étranger s'avança vers le père de ma fiancée en me jetant un rapide regard qui m'hérissa le poil, qui pouvait être cet individu ? Mes prunelles restèrent sur lui plusieurs secondes tentant de percer a jour ce curieux être dont je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… Mon père me pria de les rejoindre et je m'exécutais, sur le qui-vive certes mais de cette même politesse qu'à l'habituelle. Il était à ma gauche et semblait écouter le discours que d'une seule oreille, tout comme qui ne cessait de jeter des regards en sa direction. De là je pouvais observer le moindre de ses détails : Des iris bleues transcendant une beauté déjà surélevé, des lèvres pulpeuses sans sourire d'aucune sortes et des cheveux d'une finesse à en faire jalouser les coiffeurs des beaux salons. Tout chez lui incitait…

« Allen je te présente Yu, l'ainé de la famille Kanda et le grand frère de ta fiancée »

Tout chez lui incitait une inéluctable souffrance.

« Bigre(2) ! Sort de ma couche maintenant ! »

J'adhérais à sa requête, abandonnant le lit et prenant mes affaires dans le creux de mes bras. Les draps glissèrent sur le sol tandis que les mots restaient gravés dans ce qui me subsistait de cœur cinq ans venaient de s'écouler depuis cette première rencontre. Mon dix-neuvième printemps étaient passés depuis quatre mois environ quant a Yu il était proche des ses vingt et un, la vie passe si vite…

« Tu comptes te hâter ou bien je dois t'aider ? »

Avec empressement j'enfilais ce qui me servait de chemise, je ne voulais pas subir son ire (3) énième fois… Yu était resté sur le lit et m'observait d'un œil dont je ne pouvais dire si on y trouvait tendresse ou agacement… Toute cette tension m'avait quelque peu retourné comme à chaque fois et mon âme était encore bien trop troublée. Lorsque je fus presque vêtu je me retournais pour prendre _la cravate _qui était resté sur la couchette mais alors que mes doigts effleuraient le bout de tissu, le frère de ma fiancée l'attrapa de justesse et la ramena à lui. Je relevais la tête plein d'incompréhension pendant que lui me jetait ce même air plein de mépris et légèrement moqueur.

« Notre étreinte(4) t'aurais t'il rendu muet ? C'est embêtant…  
- Cessez je vous prie… Dis-je d'une faible voix  
Et rendez mon habit.  
- Je t'importune mon mignon ? Pauvre garçon…  
- C'est assez ironique de me donner une telle appellation. »

Nous nous observâmes un moment, bonne ou mauvaise chose je ne le savais point encore mais je me doutais fort que le prochain acte ou la parole qui suivrait me tiendrai au courant de l'avancé de notre situation. La cravate toujours entre ses doigts, il la faisait glisser le long de son index et du pouce cherchant peut-être à extérioriser une colère sourde. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme le sang dans mes veines qui commençaient à bouillir de peur et d'impatience, mon cœur lui sentait son arrêt être signé.

« Dois-je en conclure que je suis un homme à garçons ? Que vous me plûtes ? Amusant…  
- Je suis satisfait de voir que vous jouissez de telle plaisanterie, sur ce rendez la moi que je puisse partir.  
- Serait tu en train de caresser l'espoir que tu sois mon amant ?  
-Je saisis juste que vous apporter peu de femme ici.  
- Les enfants sont si délicieux…  
-Je ne le suis plus, et je vais me marier… Bientôt tout sera finis.»

A ces mots Yu lâcha la cravate et s'empressa de mettre dos au mur, celui qui était jusqu'alors derrière moi. Son bras contre ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer convenablement, son autre main c'était calé contre mon pantalon.

« Ne t'avise pas de poser tes mains de fangeux sur elle…  
- Est-ce moi qui ne dois pas la toucher ou bien elle ?  
- Tu n'es qu'un pusillanime !  
- Je vois…Et donc ma faiblesse ne doit pas déteindre sur votre jeune sœur ? Mais ne me l'ont t'ils pas donné pour que je la… »

Je me pris une gifle, si forte que si ne m'avait pas retenu je serai tombé à terre la tête me tournait tant la violence utilisé avait été forte. Il me remit sur mes talons et me fit reprendre le mur, je sentais contre moi toute une ire contenu qui commençait à m'apeurer.

« Prend autant d'Hétaïre(5) que tu veux mais ne pose pas la main sur elle  
- La lignée des Kanda va s'éteindre à cette génération ? »

Je me mis à rire à cette idée, vivre avec l'un et poursuivre l'autre… Des larmes vinrent s'échouer sur mes pommettes encore rouge du coup.

« N'aurais-je donc aucun choix dans cette pitoyable vie ? Pas même un seul qui ne soit que de mon ressort ?  
- Tu peux prendre plaisir à ce qui t'arrive.  
- C'est une jouissance forcé, je n'aimerais rien qu'une fois ne pas être poussé.  
- Tu peux tout à fait me rebouter.  
-L'amour n'est pas une chose que l'on incline… »

Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que l'onde sur mes joues continuaient son chemin, je pus sentir deux mains se placer sur mes reins et des lèvres tenté de d'occire le malheur qui s'arpentait en moi. Je pleurai beaucoup, entre ses bras qui ne serait jamais totalement offert à moi et ne tentant pas de les cacher. Et c'est ainsi que je fusse étreint une seconde fois, de manière plus douce que la première mais avec cette même arrière pensée : la crainte de voir un jour ce rêve se briser. Il ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour (6)… Ce n'était pas homme qui ne connaissait cette œuvre et pourtant ce jour là, je comprends aujourd'hui que cette nuit il me l'avait fait, à sa manière.

« Reste si c'est ton choix »

1) Mignon : Gay à l'époque  
2) Bigre : 'tain (Non pas comme pute mais comme merde ou chié)  
3) L'ire : La colère  
4) Etreinte : Ici rapport sexuel  
5) Hétaïre :Pute  
6) Le sens premier de faire l'amour est bel et bien « faire la cour »


End file.
